Cosa De Dos
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Zelda, una chica de Altárea, está enamorada de su mejor amigo Link, pero... ¿y si se metiera alguien de por medio?
1. Cosa de Dos: Capítol 1

**Cosa De Dos: Parte 1**

Sol, calor y mucho tiempo libre en esa época que todos llamamos verano. Por esa misma época estaba pasando Altárea, la isla flotante capital de Celéstea. Eran las 9:25 de la mañana. En la Academia de Caballeros sonaba un despertador, el de una chica llamada Zelda.  
Zelda era una chica de 17 años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño muy clarito, ojos azules y estatura media. Abrió su ojo izquierdo y, al ver la posición de las agujas del despertador, abrió los dos bien abiertos y se levantó de la cama casi volando.

-Zelda: ¡AAAAAH! ¡Quedé con Link en cinco minutos en la puerta de la academia! ¡¿Qué me pongo?!

La chica empezó a sacar ropa del armario y cogió lo que pensó que a Link le gustaría más. Siguió sacando cosas de su escritorio como pendientes o pulseras sin darse cuenta del desorden que estaba formando. Salió disparada y bajó por las escaleras arreglándose el pelo como pudo. Salió y la sorpresa fue suya al no ver a nadie afuera.

-Zelda: Y… ¿Y Link?

Zelda esperaba y esperaba… Cierto que llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde, pero no era tanto como para irse.  
Un ratito después apareció Saria, una Kokiri vestida de verde al completo, incluso los ojos y el pelo. Se acercó a Zelda.

-Saria: ¡Zel! ¿Qué madrugón, no?

-Zelda: Había quedado aquí con Link…

-Saria: ¿Una cita por la mañana?

-Zelda: ¡No es ninguna cita! Link es mi amigo… nada más.

-Saria: Pero según lo que me contaste quieres que sea más que un amigo, ¿no?

Zelda se sonrojó enseguida, pero lo intentó disimular.

-Saria: ¿Y dónde está?

-Zelda: Hace veinte minutos que quedé aquí con él. No aparece.

-Saria: No le habrá pasado algo…

Zelda sacó su teléfono inmediatamente y marcó el número de Link. No contestaba. Si le hubiera pasado algo, Zelda no podría aguantarlo. A la chica le entraban ganas de llorar. Volvió a marcar una y otra vez sin éxito. Finalmente contestó una voz.

-Link: ¿Sí?

-Zelda: ¿L-Link, dónde estás? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Link: ¡Zelda! Lo siento, enserio.

-Zelda: Llevo rato aquí y…

-Link: Ven al Mercado. Estoy allí.

-Zelda: ¿Y eso?

-Link: Es que… Bueno, mejor ven y os presento.

El chico colgó. Zelda, sin separarse el teléfono de la cara, giró la cabeza hacia Saria, aún al lado.

-Zelda: M-me ha dicho "Mejor ven y os presento"

-Saria: ¿Dónde? ¿A quién?

-Zelda: Al mercado. No sé a quién quiere presentarme.

-Saria: Alguna chica…

Zelda le golpeó con el codo a Saria y se dirigió hacia el Mercado, con Saria detrás.

¡CONTINUARÁ!  
Espero que os haya gustado la primera parte de mi historia ZeLink. Depende de si os va gustando o qué será más larga o menos.  
¡Segunda parte a la vuelta de la esquina!


	2. Cosa de Dos: Capítol 2

**Cosa De Dos - Parte 2: Malón, ¿una chica o un obstáculo?**

Zelda y Saria estaban dentro de la carpa del mercado. Las dos chicas miraban de un lado a otro a ver si encontraban a Link. Zelda notó como alguien le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y se giró. Allí estaba Link, con una sonrisa en la cara, con esa mirada penetrante, con… ¡con una chica enganchada a su brazo!

-¡Zelda!

-¡L-Link! ¡Buenos días!

Saria se acercó a la pareja.

-Buenos días Link… Y a ti también, como te llames.

-Me llamo Malon, bonita.

Malon era de la estatura de Zelda, pelirroja, ojos morados y piel muy blanca. Parecía muy extrovertida y era una chica de muy buen ver.

-A ver, os presento. Malon, estas son Zel y Saria, mis mejores amigas. Chicas, ella es Malon, una chica recién llegada a Altárea. –interrumpió Link al ver el mal ambiente que se generaba.

-Ah sí, Link, ¿cómo es que me dejaste plantada en la puerta? –preguntó Zelda.

-Lo siento. Es que me encontré con Malon, que es hija del amo de la franquicia Calabarza's. Este curso que viene estudiará con nosotros y hoy venía por la mañana a matricularse. El problema es que ha habido un lío con el horario y ha venido una hora antes. Así que se encontró conmigo y me pidió amablemente que le enseñara así por encima Altárea. Como vi que no llegabas pues…

-Link, ¿nos vamos? Aún quedan cosas por ver. –interrumpió Malon.

-Ya te lo enseño yo todo mujer. Link, Zelda, ya me ocupo yo de Malon que vosotros habíais quedado. –dijo Saria para que Zelda y Link estuvieran juntos.

-A mí no me importa ir con ellos, además yo me siento mejor con Link –añadió Malon.

-Está bien… Ya vengo yo contigo.

-Pues venimos nosotras también –propuso Saria

Se fueron todos por la salida norte de la carpa. Se dirigieron a la zona residencial de Altárea. Iba Link en el centro con Malon y Zelda, una en cada lado. Saria iba con Zelda vigilando a la otra.

-¿Has visto como lo mira? Esta te lo está intentando quitar. –murmuró la peliverde.

-No creo… Se la ve buena gente, ¿no?

-Ya verás, ya. –advirtió.

Siguieron andando y se toparon con la casa de Coocker, un compañero de la academia y el único que vive fuera de ella.

-Anda, llegamos a casa de Coocker. ¿Llamamos? –les consultó Link.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Malon

-Link tú llama. –dijo Saria.

Link llamó. Esperaron unos cinco segundos y salió Coocker.

-¡Hola! Uy, ¿quién es esa? –preguntó Coocker sorprendido, pues no se veían chicas como esa en Altárea.

-Se llama Malon. Es nueva y el año que viene estudiará con nosotros. –le informó Saria.

-Encantado. –dijo Coocker justo antes de darle dos besos a Malon.

-Gracias guapo. Igualmente. –contestó ella guiñando un ojo.

-Fresca…

-¿Dijiste algo Zel? –preguntó Link.

-N-no nada. –respondió ella.

-Emmhm… ¿q-queréis pasar? –ofreció Coocker ruborizado.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo, Coocker. Tenemos que ir a la Academia a arreglar el papeleo para que Malon esté con nosotros. ¿Te vienes?

-¡Claro Link!

El chico entró un momento otra vez a coger las llaves y otras cosas que necesitaba y se fueron todos. Atravesaron las zonas residenciales y subieron por las escaleras que daba con la academia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No íbamos a ver más cosas? –se extrañó Malon

-Malon es que si no, no nos iba a dar tiempo para ver lo tuyo de la Academia. Después si quieres ya vamos a ver más tú y yo. – le propuso Link a Malón.

-Gracias Link –le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos.

Link empezaba a sonrojarse y Malon se iba acercando. Zelda fue rápida y se puso en medio.

-¡¿Entramos o qué?! –gritó Zelda

-Sí, vamos.

Después de su respuesta, Link se separó de Malon y siguió adelante, avanzando a Zelda y a Saria.

-¡Muy bien tía, bien hecho! –le susurró Saria a Zelda después de ir corriendo hacia ella.

Malon se quedó parada al final del todo. Acababa de nacer un rencor impropio de una chica pacifica, cosa que estuvo aparentando todo el tiempo.


	3. Cosa de Dos: Capítulo 3

**Cosa de Dos: Parte 3 – Atacando fuerte**

Ya faltaba menos para que esa puerta se abriese y saliese Gaépora, el fundador de la Academia de Caballeros, director de enseñamiento, y gestor del papeleo.  
Link, Zelda, Saria, Malon y Coocker estaban sentados en las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo.  
De repente salió el señor Gaépora de su despacho. Gaépora, el padre de Zelda, era un hombre con orgullo y valentía, viril como él solo y si alguien le hacía algo a él o a los suyos, siempre se la devolvía a quien fuese. El señor Gaépora era un hombre alto, con unos fuertes brazos y una barriga bastante… ¿peculiar?

-¡Hombre! ¡Si ya estáis aquí!

-Sí, papa… -dijo Zelda entrando directamente al despacho de su padre- ya estamos…

-Buenos días Director Gaépora. Con permiso. –dijo Link al ver que Zelda ya estaba dentro.

Los demás entraron pegados a Link. El despacho contaba con unas grandes estanterías con gruesos libros y una mesa al fondo, con el sillón del director y dos sillas auxiliares. También había cuadros y jarrones para decorar.

-Siéntate Malon. En la otra silla que se siente quien quiera. –ordenó Gaépora.

-¡Link, tú aquí a mi lado! –dijo Malon mirando a Zelda fijamente, la cual se limitó a responder con una mueca.

Saria, Coocker y Zelda se quedaron de pie detrás.

-Muy bien. Ahora rellena el formulario y ya estarás dentro de la academia. El dinero ya me lo envió tu padre anteayer. –Siguió el director- Tienes que poner nombre, apellidos, número de contacto, si serás interna, alergias… vamos, lo básico.

Malon empezó a rellenar la hoja. Después de cinco minutos ya estaba todo listo y ellos fuera del despacho. Los cinco bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la Academia, dirigiéndose a la plataforma de lanzamiento más cercana.

-Bueno. Yo ya me voy. Ya nos veremos mañana, que empiezan las clases por fin. –se empezó a despedir Malon.

-¡De acuerdo, Malon! –dijo Coocker poniendo una mirada más bien seductora.

-Adiós. –se limitó a decir Zelda.

-Un placer Malon. Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale? –se despidió Link con una sonrisa en la cara.

Saria ni tenía pensado despedirse.

-Chao chicos… Adiós Link… -Acabó de decir Malon justo antes de dejarse caer al vacío mientras lanzaba un besito obviamente destinado a Link.

Malon se alejó con su pelícaro, el cual tenía un plumaje rosa con muchos adornos y brillantitos por todo el cuello.

-¡¿Ese pelícaro lleva pintalabios en el pico?! –Dijo Saria mirando al cielo.

-Déjalo y vámonos. Te invito a mi habitación. –Dijo Zelda mientras se volvía a la academia.

Las chicas se alejaron dejando a Coocker y a Link solos.

-Bueno. ¿Como ves a la nueva, Coocker? –preguntó Link intrigado por la respuesta que le daría su colega.

-La veo bien. Creo que es inteligente, con personalidad… y se la ve amable. –respondió Coocker.- Además… de físico no está nada mal… ¡Es la mujer perfecta!

-Hombre… no te pases tampoco… -opinó Link.

-Macho, está buenísima. Además, de cara es muy maja. Esos ojazos, esos labios… -argumentaba Coocker.

-Pues la verdad… ¡tampoco está tan mal, fíjate tú! –dijo Link mirando al cielo con una sonrisa picarona.

Zelda abrió la puerta de la habitación, y le costó, ya que se tenía que abrir paso entre la ropa y los objetos que tenía por todo el suelo de cuando salió disparada hacen unas horitas.

-¡¿Cómo tienes esto?! Un poco de orden no iría mal eh… -se quejó Saria.

-Después lo ordeno. Siéntate por favor. –dijo Zelda haciendo palmadas al borde de la cama, al lado de donde estaba ella.

Saria llegó hacia la cama y se sentó.

-Estas preocupada… ¿verdad? –empezó la Kokiri.

-Bastante… Esa Malon no pierde el tiempo. ¡¿La has visto ahora?! ¡Le ha tirado un beso! ¡En el primer día! –Zelda empezó a contar disgustada.

-A ver. Está claro que Malon es nuestra "enemiga", ¿no?

-S-sí… -afirmó Zelda.

-Pues tenemos que saber sus puntos débiles. Y sé cómo conseguirlos. –propuso Saria.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la Hylian

-Robaremos el formulario del despacho de tu padre.


	4. Cosa de Dos: Capítulo 4

**Cosa de Dos: Capítulo 4 – Lo que Saria se llevó**

Eran las tres de la madrugada. El pasillo de la Academia de Caballeros de Altárea estaba en completo silencio debido al retorno de la rutina que todos experimentarían al despertar. De repente se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta del cuarto de Zelda que, al abrirse, iluminaba gran parte del pasillo con la luz que provenía de esa habitación. Las chicas iban completamente de negro, aunque el pelo de Saria se podía ver desde la otra punta de Altárea debido a su color verde chillón.

-¿Has cogido la libreta? –le susurró Saria a Zelda.

-¡Que sí! –gritó ella.

-¡No grites! –le riñó Saria.

-¡Ni tú! –siguió Zelda.

-Venga, ya está, que aún despertaremos a alguien.

Se acercaron a la puerta, que estaba a diez pasitos de la habitación de Zelda. Saria sacó una especie de objeto de metal muy fino y empezó a hacer cosas raras, al menos para Zelda, con la puerta. Después de un minuto de manoseo Zelda no aguantaba más.

-¿Te queda mucho? Es que está a punto de nacer mi nieta, ¿sabes? –dejó ir Zelda

-Menos sarcasmo que esto ya está. –soltó Saria con una media carcajada.

Saria hizo un último apretón y la puerta se abrió. Las chicas entraron sin hacer ruido.

-¿Y tú como aprendiste a hacer eso con la puerta? –se interesó Zelda.

-¿Recuerdas el trabajo del curso pasado que hice con Malton por sorteo? Pues creo que pasé demasiado tiempo con él. –explicó la peliverde.

Las dos soltaron una risa, y, al hacer ese ruido, una cosa se movió al fondo del despacho. Saria encendió las luces y se trató ni más ni menos que del Director Gaépora. Estaba acostado en un colchón en el suelo, bien dormido.

-¿Qué hace tu padre en el suelo? –preguntó Saria.

-Durmiendo… No me preguntes a mi… -contestó su amiga al no saber la respuesta.

Saria apagó las luces por si acaso se despertaba y sacó la linterna que llevaba para la ocasión. Se pusieron a mirar dentro de los cajones del gigantesco archivador marrón que estaba al lado de la mesa. Las chicas empezaron a ver que pasaban fichas y más fichas pero en ninguna ponía _MALON_. Había gente de Altárea que ya trabajaba, de algunos de los profesores, de alumnos actuales… Ni rastro de Malon.

-Aquí la encontré. _MALON_. Apunta. –dijo Saria.

-Dime. –dijo Zelda preparada para apuntar lo que dictaba Saria.

-Malon Calabarza. Edad 17. No hay número de contacto. Alergia a las sacraliposas, a los mosquitos, a las magmariquitas, los saltabosques y las gerúdulas. Le gusta ir con su pelícaro…

-El del pico pintado –dejó ir Zelda entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Sí jajajaja. –se rio Saria.- En fin, seguimos. Ir en pelícaro y que los chicos le miren.

Zelda iba apuntando mientras que hacía que no con la cabeza.

-Tiene miedo a la oscuridad, a los asesinos, al número cuatro y a las alturas. Color favorito es el rosa. Una pregunta, ¿por qué tu padre pide estas cosas en los formularios? –dijo Saria.

-Creo que es para que nos conozca mejor y en caso de conflicto sabe cómo hablarnos a cada uno. –explicó Zelda.

Siguieron apuntando las cosas que ponía en las hojas y lo dejaron todo ahí, como estaba. Salieron y volvieron al cuarto de Zelda. Una vez allí se despidieron y Saria se fue a la habitación de al lado, que compartía con otra compañera, Gracielle.  
A la mañana siguiente, el pasillo era todo lo contrario que hacía unas horas. Era la vuelta a los libros, redacciones, jeroglíficos a los cuales los profesores les llamaban "ecuaciones"… Todo el mundo bajaba a clase. Zelda se apresuró y fue corriendo a la habitación de Link, como siempre. Desde que eran pequeños que Zelda tenía que ir a despertarlo si no quería hacer tarde.

-¡Despierta! ¡Link!

Unos diez segundos después abrió Link, con cara de haberse despertado hace nada, despeinado… Vamos, lo de siempre.

-¡Venga! Que tenemos que ir a clase… -le dijo la chica.

-S-sí, ya voy Zel… -respondió Link.

Link cerró la puerta. Ella se esperó fuera en el pasillo con la carpeta entre sus brazos. Al rato salió él. Parecía otro, bien arregladito, todo en su sitio.

-Buenos días. –le dijo el Hylian al fin con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Link. ¿Te sentarás conmigo por favor?

-Eso ni se pregunta, mujer. –le respondió él.

-Esto está muy raro… Todo está bien… por ahora… -susurró Zelda.

-¿Vamos? –propuso Link.

-Venga.

Se fueron para la clase y de la nada sale Saria.

-Link tú coge sitio que voy. –dijo Zelda al ver que venía Saria con cara de "te tengo que contar algo"

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Saria.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué traes? –dijo Zelda amablemente.

-Noticias de Coocker, Gruyo, Gracielle, Malton… Jajajaja –decía Saria mientras meneaba papeles con aspecto de formulario de su carpeta.

-¡¿No habrás cogido…?! –dijo Zelda, temiéndose lo peor

-S-sí, jeje. –respondió Saria.


	5. Cosa de Dos: Capítulo 5

**Cosa de Dos: Capítulo 5 – Refuerzos para Malon.**

-¡¿No habrás cogido…?! –dijo Zelda, temiéndose lo peor

-S-sí, jeje. –respondió Saria.

-Ya te vale. ¡Ya te vale! –gritaba desesperada Zelda- ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡Dime como volvemos los formularios! ¡¿Y para qué los coges?! ¡Sabía que eras cotilla pero no tanto!

-No grites… Hablamos después. Ahora ocúpate de ya-sabes-quien. –dijo Saria señalando a Malon con la cabeza disimuladamente, la cual estaba al fondo del pasillo con cara de "¿Qué hago aquí?"

-Me voy que Link me espera. ¡Nos vemos en clase! –dijo Zelda alejándose.

La gente empezaba a sentarse. La clase constaba de 12 estudiantes. Por parte de los chicos había Coocker, Malton, Corvy, Vestro, Gruyo, y por supuesto Link. De chicas tenemos a Zelda, Gracielle, Saria, Ilia, Bea, y la nueva incorporación de Malon. Todos estaban sentados en parejas. Malon aún no estaba en clase y entró el director Gaépora. La clase estaba compuesta por dos columnas de tres pares de mesas y la mesa del profesor, que estaba en medio y delante de la pizarra.

-Muy buenas alumnos. Hoy empieza un nuevo curso y, como ya sabéis, partís de cero. Ahora, empezaremos a contar los criterios de avaluación todos los profesores, pero antes iniciaremos el curso con la presentación de una nueva alumna, ¡Malon! –inició su discurso Gaépora.

Entró Malon con la carita de buena niña que siempre hacía. Todos menos Link, Saria, Coocker y Zelda estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-Esta es Malon, vuestra nueva compañera. Estará con vosotros este año estudiando y esperemos que muchos más. –siguió el director.

-Pero yo no quiero estudiar muchos más. –interrumpió Malton, lo cual hizo que se formara la primera lluvia de risas del curso.

Malton era un chico alto y con gran masa muscular, pero lo mismo que tenía de grande lo tenía de chulo. Corvy y Vestro, dos muchachos más de clase le hacen de sirvientes. Malton siempre ha tenido una eterna guerra con Link por Zelda, ya que siempre Zelda ha estado al lado de Link y ha ignorado a Malton.

-Dejémoslo. –prosiguió el director.- Malon, siéntate donde quieras. Ahora empezaremos.

Malon miró a Link, pero la sorpresa fue suya al ver a Zelda a su lado mirándola y con una sonrisa en la boca. La pelirroja automáticamente se dirigió al único sitio vacío: al lado de Malton.

-Hola monada… ¿Cómo estamos? –dijo Malton con una mirada seductora.

-Se podría estar mejor… -siguió Malon.

-¿Y eso, ricura? ¿No te gustan los compañeros de clase? –preguntó Malton.

-No me gusta Zelda.

-¡¿Qué tienes contra Zelda, eh?! ¡El imbécil es Link!

-¡¿Qué tienes contra Link, eh?! ¡Zelda es la bicha!

-Un momento, un momento… Si no deduzco mal, Tú quieres estar con Link y el obstáculo es Zelda, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¡Porque a mí también me pasa!

-¡¿Te gusta Link?!

-¡Zelda! ¡Me gusta Zelda! ¡Y Link es la piedra que me bloquea el camino!

-Pues, ¿sabes?, creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Ambos sonrieron, pero con una sonrisa más bien perversa.


End file.
